Good Action story Fantisy Seven
by shadow x
Summary: A Swat team that is full of the FF7 Crew
1. Chapter 1 The Masked Man

Fantasy Seven (Seven-Action Story)  
  
I don't not own final fantasy 7 or any other game and I probably never will.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Masked Man  
  
  
  
"Alfa go," Cloud says.  
  
"Roger that Barret" returns.  
  
Barret, Tifa and Aeris run in to a room. Barret unloads about 20 shells into a Shinra soldiers head while Tifa back flips over another one kicks this shotgun out of his hands and breaks his neck. Aeris stands covering the door as a Shinra robot enters the room. Aries jabs her staff into its head and it falls over.  
  
"Room Clear," Barret announces.  
  
"Ok now," Bravo go.  
  
"Roger that" Cid says.  
  
Cid charges in the Shinra elevator room.  
  
"Die you crazy !#@$!."  
  
A Shinra solder shots his cannon, Cid jumps over the cannon and flies through the air doing flips and stabs this spear right through the top of his head. Causing massive blood to come out of the surprised soldier. Another solder jumps towards Red XIII with his Billy Club, Red jumps up and grasp the soldier by the neck,  
  
Breep breep breep breep. An alarm sounded.  
  
"Yuffie lets get out of here. Position?" Cloud hurried  
  
"Stairs" Started Vincent.  
  
"Almost to president" Barret yelled as he ran.  
  
"Right on the other staircase from you Barret." Cid yelled  
  
The two teams met at the top of the stairs.  
  
"So if it isn't the popular Fantasy 9 (there will be a reason that the name of the story is fantasy 7).you make me sad," Said the president his chair turned back on the team.  
  
Barret pulled up his gun and unloaded on the president but when he turned the chair towards him they found out that it was Palmer.dead but not by Barrets gun (There was a stab wound in his heart.)  
  
"I hope you had fun, cause I did," said a tape recorder on Palmers lap.  
  
Guards started poring into the room.  
  
"Shit," Cid yelled.  
  
"This is not good," Red XIII yelped.  
  
Just as they were about to shoot the two teams a Shinra Helicopter pulled up.  
  
"Ohhh great," said Cid.  
  
The Helicopter started firing.. The 2 teams ducked and prayed only to hear the sound of Shinra soldiers screams. As the room filled with blood Barret looked up. CLOUD was driving the Helicopter!!  
  
"Everyone in," Cloud says.  
  
A weird man came out with a mask, running towards Tifa Cloud jumped out and just stopped the masked mans sword from hitting Tifa.  
  
"So Cloud we meet again, you probably don't know me but I know you."  
  
Cloud takes a swing and the masked man stops the blow and kicks Cloud to the floor, whips out a throwing knife and hits Cloud in the leg.  
  
"Until next time my friend," says the masked man.  
  
The team got back to the base, Cloud couldn't stop thinking of that masked man, first he thought it might be one of the Turks, but Vincent said they ran out of the building, so Cloud knew it could only be one person.Sephroth.  
  
That was Chapter 1. Read the next chapter  
  
The Loved Ones 


	2. Chapter 2 The Loved Ones

Fantasy Seven  
  
Nope don't own Final Fantasy 7  
  
Chapter 2 The Loved Ones  
  
Back at headquarters the Commander of Fantasy 9 (Buganhegen) gave teams.  
  
Cloud with Tifa, Blue team, Barret with Vincent, Green team, Aries with Yuffie, Red team, Cait Sith with Cid, Gold team, Red XIII you are with Aries and Yuffie. There is said to be a bomb on sector six shell, it is your job to make that untrue," said Buganhegen.  
  
"Now video cameras show a lot of resistant but I have a plan, Cloud and Tifa you ride the railroad up the plate to sneak in from the pack, Barret and Vincent you to are together so you can bust through the front. Yuffie, Aries get the monitoring station under your control it is at the east end of the plate, you rid the rail road to the top then parachute down, got it. Cait Sith and Cid I want you to take a airplane and crash it into the guy by the bomb, don't forget your parachutes. Everyone got it."  
  
All, "Yes"  
  
"Good lets begin." Says Buganhegen.  
  
So they went to the plan Cloud and Tifa got on the railroad and they passed the ID check, Cid and Cait Sith got the plan and circled the bomb man until the right time, Barret and Vincent ran up to the plate and hid behind a house just waiting.  
  
Aeris ran into the monitor room and hit one guy in the head knocking him out, two other soldiers got up, Yuffie threw here twin viper and it sliced both of the men clear in half.  
  
"All clear here, Yuffie go ahead and leave I don't want u getting hurt k," said Aeris.  
  
Yuffie left just in time to see Barret and Vincent run up unloading shells into Shinra soldiers limbs.  
  
"Here we go," Cid said as Cait Sith dive bombed into the bomb guy, Cid was lucky and parachuted down to the bottom of the plate.  
  
"Well there goes Cait Sith #3," Cid said shaking his head.  
  
Cloud and Tifa got the bombed disarmed untouched and they parachuted down the plate but as they were falling a bullet went through Tifa's parachute,  
  
"HEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!," Tifa screamed as Cloud just grasped her hand.  
  
"Aeris get out of there mission accomplish," said Cloud.  
  
Injured Soldier, "Go to hell and take your friends with you, you lazy assed mo-fos." He pushed the destruct button  
  
Barret, "OHHHH @#&@"  
  
Barret and Vincent jumped off the plate as it fell and let there parachutes go,  
  
"HELLP," Aeris yelled as she fell off the plate, yanking at here parachute string  
  
"NOOOOO," cried Cloud  
  
"Cloud worried about her later right now lets just get out," Tifa screamed  
  
They all landed and ran for it then five soldiers came out and Barret took quick care of them with about five shots for each in about 3 seconds. A Robo-Soldier came out an threw a grenade just as Vincent shot off its head, the grenade blew up in the middle of them sending them every which way. They all got up un hurt but the plate was right above them now, They all jumped and the plate hit right behind them as they went flying into a near by building. Knocking Cloud out.  
  
When Cloud woke up he thought it was all a dream, calling for Aeris Tifa came in  
  
She is dead, and so is Reeve, Reeve was under the plate when it fell, In other word. Mission failed.  
  
"Why didn't she leave," Cloud said angrily?  
  
"She was getting extra info on the Shinra she found a hole batch of it and sent it here before the plate fell," said Yuffie.  
  
"And where were you," asked Barret?  
  
"She told me to leave so I wouldn't get hurt," said Yuffie as she started crying.  
  
Well I guess were are now the Fantasy Seven," said Cid  
  
"Yea I gue." Cloud couldn't finish because the man with the mask burst through the window stabbing Buganhegen in the back.  
  
"NO!! now god damn it his is the worst frigin day I have ever had," said Cid  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH..... Omnislash NNOOOWW!!!," Cloud screamed, charging the masked man, but something weird was about this guy, he was stopping every attack that Cloud made like he trained with him for a couple of years.  
  
"HahAHahhahHA, you cant beat me Cloud," said the man.  
  
"Says who, even if I cant you are totally surrounded by plenty of people who can,. Fire!!," Cloud yelled.  
  
The man blocked every bullet, sword attack, shinkra, spear that hit him.  
  
"Hahahaha Cloud it is me," as the mask man pulls off his mask reveling his face.  
  
The whole crew gasps.  
  
Thank you for reading this story, Read the next chapter, Masked Man Reveled. 


End file.
